Write Your Song Then, Loser
by Bethie Mai
Summary: Aika And Shindou. The Perfect Couple. Nothing Could Go Wrong. Untill Aika Falls In love With TOKEO SUPERSTAR Monshu Kong. When Shindou Ditches Her, She Realises That He really Is The One She Loves. But She Wont Let Him Go Without Getting PAYBACK...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aika stared through her French window at the huge gates that separated the school grounds from the outside world. She watched the clock tick away. "This time tomorrow," she thought "and its summer!" she couldn't wait to get home and get ready. The last day before summer was the best day of the entire school year! Everyone would dress up in bunny ears and other costumes and bring presents and balloons for all their friends. Even the teachers enjoyed it. It was rumoured that last year, Mr Coshko, Aika's Maths teacher has come to school in a mermaid suit. But surly that was just a rumour? She would find out. Being in first year at Hibona Hikari College was nearly over, and summer was just around the corner.

The bell rang and Aika put all her things in her bag as Miss Jonte' [Her French Teacher rambled on about some homework that she defiantly wasn't planning on doing. As soon as class was dismissed she ran down the hall to meet Kita and Frii at the lion statues at the huge steps to the dining hall. By the time she got there she was red in the face, but they didn't seam to notice. "Did You See Him? DID YOU SEE HIM?" Frii shouted, pointing in a completely-not-obvious-way towards a crowd of girls surrounding a boy that Aika had never seen at school before.

"It's Him!" Kita Said, almost screaming. "Monshu Kong is in OUR SCHOOL! In OUR HALLS! TALKING TO OUR PUPILS!" It looked as though she was going to burst. Her purple hair shook from side to side at every word she said.

"Erm..." Aika said, "Have YOU Actually Talked To him?"

"Of course not! Have you SEEN HOW HOT HE IS!?" Kita yelled, And a boy who was, most obviously in the school chess club, turned around, smiled in a very Bracey way and muttered "Maybe another day, babe." And licked his lips. "Oh. My. Gosh." She continued, once the boy was gone.

Aika looked at her and then at this Monshu. He was tall with silver hair and had a very tight t shirt on which had a picture of himself on it. How very vain. He so wasn't Kita's type, let alone frii's! "Personally," She said, "I don't see what's so great about him! I know he's famous and all but he's not very... hot. He tries to hard." Frii Stared At Her.

And Stared At Her.

And Stared At Her.

Then Laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Aika ran towards the bus stop after school just as the bus was leaving. It was too late, she'd missed it. She shouldn't have spent that long arguing with Frii and Kita. The only reason they had even let her go was because Monshu Kong had run screaming from the school chased by a group of girls. We were obviously not the only one's to notice an "apparently hot" celebrity in the building. Well, that's what you get for being a celebrity! Missing the bus meant she had to walk home. It wasn't that far but her feet were already aching and her bag was getting heavier by the minuet. The teachers that she didn't have tomorrow for lessons were giving out the usual last-lesson-this-summer homework. Ah, bliss.

It was when she got to Yoshta's Convenience Store she realised she was very late. She stopped inside and got some milky pops and sushi from the take away next door. "At least mom won't be mad at me now" she said and waked out of the shop straight into someone. The person's food went flying and so did Aika.

The person pulled her up and his soft voice said "are you alright?" It was then that Aika realised who the mysterious voice belonged to.

"Monshu Kong? What are... what are you doing here?" She stuttered. Now that she saw him clearly he did look kind of...cute. Not hot. DEFINITLY NOT hot...but... maybe cute...

"I...erm...you...know me?" he sounded unsure and repeatedly looked over his shoulder, possibly to see if there were any more crazed girls casing him.

Aika was starting to sound like Kita and Frii. "Of COURSE i know you! Who DOESNT? You're famous!" Of course this wasn't what Aika was planning to say. She was planning to say "yes i have...heard of you." In a very mature, sensible way. But then again, when was she EVER sensible.

"I have only written a few songs and recorded a few albums..." Monshu started but Aika interrupted him.

"You write your own songs? Wow! I have never written any as well as that!" She sat down on the steps of the take away and Monshu sat beside her. His long silver hair hung in front of his eyes in a secretive way and his tanned abs were gleaming through his top – he had obviously changed it, it was no longer a picture of him but of a dragon with fiery breath. "Phew, what abs!" she thought silently to herself.

"Ah, we have a lot in common. Please, your name?" he said, gazing into her eyes. His brilliantly black eyes stared kindly. He seamed to have a dangerous streak but Aika had no problem telling him her name.

"Aika Tad." she replied, gazing back at him.

"Ah, Aika-San, you have a hair on your cheek." He reached forward and brushed a piece of pink hair off her cheek with his hand. She felt a sudden desire to kiss him right then and there when suddenly the sound of a scooter stopped in front of them and a very red faced Shindou got off.

"Aika!" he yelled, "what are you doing with... him?" Shindou looked at Monshu, who was touching Aika's cheek still, with a hurtful and angry look. She stood up quickly and looked uncomfortable. What was she thinking with Monshu? She was going out with Shindou. She quickly tried to think of an excuse but she just babbled.

"Erm... Monshu, this is my boyfriend, Shindou Tyukamora. And Shindou-San this is..."

"Yes i know who he is. Aika, your mum is worried about you, she thinks you have gone missing. She sent Megumi round to mine to see if you were there but as soon as i found out you were missing i came looking for you and who do i find you with?" he glanced angrily at Monshu Kong. "...him..." he said the word as though it was poison, he spat it out. "Aika, say goodbye to your...friend..I'll take you home, get a helmet on." Aika, stood by Monshu, stunned, and, as Shindou's back was turned, he placed a piece of paper in her hand.

"Till we meet again, Aika" he said and then picked up his groceries and walked away.

Aika stared at Shindou. "I...," She turned away, "Can't believe you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aika ignored Shindou through out the ride home; she didn't even give him a kiss good bye when she left his scooter to go into the house. After her usual lecture from her father for being late home, she slumped to her room to pass out on her bed. But Megumi, her 13 year old sister, stopped her.

"You were with him weren't you?" Aika was too tired to even discuss the matter of who she was or wasn't with.

"Who?" said Aika, still walking into her room without even glancing at Megumi. She was trying to get out of it but she didn't want to sound mean.

"Him!" She said, desperate, "Monshu Kong! Keisha-san Lee saw you too sitting outside a shop, everyone knows! Why didn't you tell me he was at your school today, you KNOW he's like the hottest thing this side of Russia! And you know what he said to me when he met me at Tongyash festival! He said i was pretty, PRETTY!!! I Got His Autograph!" Aika Stared At Her sister. Although sometimes she was seriously annoyed by Megumi, right now she was genuinely sorry for her.

"Good night, Megumi-sama" she said and shut the door on her. She was too tired to think of anything. She looked into her hand. She had held the piece of paper there all the way home. Slowly, she opened her delicate fingers and un-crumpled the piece of paper. On it was a phone number and a note simply saying "call me" which had been typed. This was obviously given too many people but the thing that surprised Aika most was next to it, words had been written in long, rushed, handwriting. It read, "Beautiful Aika".

The next day at school Aika was tired, she had not got much sleep. Eventually she decided to tell the only people who she knew wouldn't judge her, about Monshu's number. Though it took so long to decide [she didn't want to tell them if they would either tell her off about Shindou or have a fit about Monshu that when she eventually called them both she ended up waking them up.

After convincing them not to tell anyone and to stop screaming at her she hung up and fell immediately asleep. And woke up. Three hours later. Late. She ran to the eagle statue, where she had arranged to meet Frii and Kita. They had said that night that they would ask they're boyfriends, Shindou's band members, Hiro [an old friend of Kita's who eventually became very close with frii and Shuuichi [Kita's Lurrrverr as Aika had put it, to come along to see if they could offer some advice without suspecting Shindou of anything suspicious. They had obviously not succeeded in this seeing as they were there alone.

When Aika asked where they were Frii answered that they were in the library plotting something. "Have you noticed how weird the guys have been acting lately?" Kita pointed out when Frii added they had been doing that a lot. Aika thought about it. And stopped.

"Since.. Monshu came..." she gradually realised why Shindou had been so odd the night before. "What are you doing with... him?" She remembered him saying. And know she understood why. The band "Bad Luck" were some what of celebrities at her school, in her town! They were usually the one's being chased around by girls, having to sign autographs randomly around school. It was simple, Aika thought, they were jelouse!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aika finally realised what was different about Frii and Kita today then most days. "Why are you dressed as a bunny?" she asked Kita, who replied with a cheeky smile and a flick of her long deep purple hair out of her eyes, "Well, duuurr! Its the last day of school!!"

"Omgosh!" replied Aika, "I Totally Forgot!!!" she looked very odd that day, being the only one without some sort of present or outfit to wear. She even found out the rumours of Mr Coshko were True, That Day He came to school dressed as a lobster. Aika hadn't had much time to discuss her realization of why the band were acting odd because the bell had rung and, not wanting to be late to class, they hurried off.

Next it was lunch and, being girlfriends of celebrities, they sat at one of the best tables there was, surrounded by 5th years, cheerleaders, jocks and, to Aika disappointment, Shindou. She still hadn't forgiven him for how he had embarrassed her in front of Monshu which also led to Aika's second disappointment – where was Monshu-san today?

She noticed that the group of girls who were usually following round Bad luck or Monshu were busy sitting at a table, mostly full of first years; possibly planning they're next sabotage. As soon as Shindou sat down, Aika made sure not to catch his eye which was hard as both Hiro and Shuuichi Both went over to their girlfriends and kissed them on the cheek/. This led to three things. Frii turned red, Kita giggled and everyone turned to Shindou to see what he was going to do. He got up, as if walking towards Aika, and then obviously changed his mind and headed of towards the buffet bar.

As soon as he moved Aika noticed one of his fans run up to him, asking for an autograph, and she turned to look at the others on the table. Many of them seamed to be staring at her, as if to look for an explanation but, panicking she said "Erm.. I'm just popping to the little girl's room." And dashed away from the table.

"Aika-Sama." A voice whispered from behind her. Aika was hiding in the corridor by the buffet stand from Shindou and the girls from her table. She didn't know why but dhe felt like crying, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. But she blinked them away when Monshu appeared behind her. "Aika, Are you..crying?" he said, blinking at her, his soft hand wiping away her tears. Aika looked for words. She wanted to sound strong, she didn't want Monshu Kong to see her crying, this was the boy who had won Tokyo's Best Smile Award three times running, after all, she didn't want him to see her all red and blotchy.

But she couldn't help it. Before she knew it she was sobbing again, violently, and babbling words along the sound of the story. "I...sniff...Shindou Hate no what...Sniff...Do...i...sniff...kiss...number...i...you...i but i..." she stammered. Then she realised he probably didn't even know who Shindou was – let alone what she was wittering on about.

"Shush, Aika-San, its ok," he said hugging her. Then, before she knew what she was doing, they were kissing. "Gosh, what a naughty boy he is," Thought Aika, "but what a good kisser..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Aika Didn't Know What Happed First. Was it the click of the camera that one of the first year girls was shoving in their faces? Was it her friends gasping as they saw Aika [Who allready had a boyfried kissing another boy, yet alone a celebrity [again!? or was it Monshu's face being pulled away from hers as a fist belonging to Shindou shot out at it? She was sure tthat if it were not for her friends pulling her out of the way of shindou's attack on monshu that she would have been caught i the middle of the fight that had now broken out between the two boys.

Although Shindou was half as tall as Monshu and not as toned, he was hitting away at monshu like a profeshional boxer. "This is for giving my girlfriend your phone number." He said, punching Monshu in the face. "THIS," he carried on, "Is for Comforting her when I NEEDED TO TALK TO HER!!!!" Aiming Another Blow at Monshu's Toned chest. "This is for kissing her when you knew she had a boyfriend!!!" He said as more and more people gathered round the two, brawling in the hallway. "AND THIS," He screamed, red in the face as many people grabbed hold of his arms and legs, dragging him back, "IS FOR STEALLING OUR RECORD DEAL!!!" He aimed a perfect shot at Monshu's Tender areas.

Not that monshu wasn't fighting back, he was. But he just plain wasn't as angry as Shindou, he wanted to hurt Monshu so badly. A crowd was gathering around the two of them, some trying to pull them apart, some egging them on. Close friends of the two were joining in, including Hiro and Shuuichi, although Kita anf Frii tried to stop them. Fists were flying everywhere and by now teachers were coming out of classroom's trying to drag the boys off each other. Somehow, no-one knows who by, Mr Coshko was hit by a flairing hand and had a suddedn nosebleed – not good on someone that bald...

All this time Aika sat with crowds around her. Her friends continued to ask her what she was thinking of, and, stangly enough, what it had felt like. Aika didn't even know. All of this, this fighting and hatred, was because of her. Monshu probobly hated her now and shindou...

"Shindou..." aika sighed and burst into tears again. How could she have done this to him? He would dump her, she was sure of it. What had made her kiss monshu? A day ago she had been embarrased how much her friends liked him and now, out of know where, se was acting like them. She walked silently through the crowds. The fight was slowing down now, it seamed to Aika as if everything was being played in slow motion. Teachers dragged the brawling pair away from each other and, both, avoiding Aika's eyes, let themselfs be taken away to various classrooms to be calmed down.

It was then the noise broke out. Bustles of boys, girls, teachers and friends pushed forward to talk to Aika, who just felt like running away. But she had tried that, and where did that get her? Before words come out of her mouth, Kita grabbed one hand, Frii grabbed the other and, dragging her to her feet, they told the crowd, Aika wasn't feeling well and walked straight out of school all together , towards the nearest bus stop there was.

Frii was smart enough to understand that Aika would not want to talk about it on the ride home. But Kita was the sort of person who is.. to be said... a biscuit short of the biscuit tin.

"Aika, why did you kiss him? Is he a good kisser? Whats up with you and Shindou?" she said, her purple hair fluttering in the breeze that was coming in from the window next to her. The bus driver had looked at Aika suspiciously as they got on the bus but, seeing tears pouring down her cheeks, had obviously desided it was not worth the hassle to ask why they were coming out of school early.

Aika ignored what Kita said and tried to understand a lot for herself. "You know, you too don't have to come with me, you can get off at the next stop and go back. I mean, its the last day of school, your all dressed up, i don't want you to miss it for me." It suddenly dawned on Aika that she would most likely not see a lot fo the people she had just left untill the start of the summer term in 3 months.

"its ok babe, is your mum at home?" Frii asked, worryed. She was sure that Aika would not want her mum to know she had left early, epeically the reason why. Her mum had allway been so fond of Shindou and Megumi, being in the younger brother school of her high schol, would probobly knbow by now about the fight, even if she didnt know that Aika was the cause.

"No," Aika sniffed, "She's at work and dad is at a meating. If they WERE at home, i owuld much ratherr have stayed at school and face Shindou then go home and tell her." Though she knew that she was lying. At least it was the holidays. If she tried, Aika could completely avoid Shindou untill the tart of term but, that would mean she could not see Hiro or Shuuichi, which would mean she could not see Kita and Frii, which would mean she would have no social life. Not that, at this moment she actually wanted one...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Aika stared out of her bedroom window. It was half past three and school would just have ended. In moments her sisters Megumi and Chou and her brother, Hayate would be bursting through the door ready to parade her with questions. Since Megumi was 13 and Chou was only 7, neither of them went to Hibona Hikan but Hayate was a 5th year. Although he tried to stay away from Aika as much as possible, she doubted he had not heard what had happened.

As the door slammed shut, Aika jumped into bed, pulling the light off. If they thought she was not here they might not come looking for her. But she did not get off so lightly.

Bang. Bang. Bang. CRASH! "Aika," called Megumi's voice over a mumbled sound of a television being turned on and bags being thrown down. "i know your here, come down! I need to talk to you! Yes, Hayate told us what happened,"

"Hey!" Yelled Hayate after her, "You said you wouldn't tell her i told you!"

"Come and tell me!" she continued, running up the stairs, ignoring her brother who was complaining behind her. "Is it true, did you kiss him?" Megumi stomped up the stairs a practically ripped the doors from its hinges. Aika tried to stay still but Megumi ripped off her covers yelling "Found You!"

"Kiss who?" Chou asked, quietly. She was obviously miles behind the rest of them, she was very pretty for a seven year old, but not very smart. Megumi had brilliantly Light blue hair where as Chou, like Aika, had long, thick, pink hair. Their brother, Hayate, who was considered somewhat of a hottie at her school, had long, spiked up green hair.

Aika sighed. Her worst day so far, and probobly in her life, was no where near over. Calls, texts and even a message from a few teachers had arrived to her mobile, even before school had finished. But, even though Aika had checked many times, there was no messages from either Shindou or Monshu. "why wont he talk to me?" she thought as she dragged herself from under the covers, messily plaiting her hair into a long "heidi plait" as she called it. Basically loose, messy and limping behind her head like the sad mood she was in.

She would have made an excuse to get out of explaining the whole story with her siblings, if it werent for the fact an excuse was made as shouting voices rushed in from downstairs. "Rediichki!!! I will not tell you again, send the parcels to NORTH Carbonna! NORTH!!!" Their mother's voice echoed through out the house as she despartely tried to get through to her assistant, Rediichki, who was obviously on the other end of the phone she was holding.

"I don't care about a postal strike! I want it to get there there by MONDAY! Ever if i.. well.. you ... have to drive down there YOURSELF!" she yelled, her white blonde hair shaking from side to side. Seeing her children, Uriku Tad hung up the phone and pulled a wide, toothy grin. "Ah, your home, darlings" she said, kissing Chou on the head. Aika pulled a "don't-say-anything-i'll-explain-later" smile at her brother and sisters, and took her turn to hug her mother.

"Dad not back yet?" Urika asked, laying her handbag on the kitchen counter and walking into the cream and brown living room. She sat on her expensive looking leather sofa, placing her high heels on her coffee table. Aika's family were well off, well, compared to some family's in the city. Not that she was differnt financally than others in her school, because to go to her school, unless you got in on a scholaship, you had to pay. Many pupils at the school were shocked to see there friends there, allthough, not if they were from Aika's old school, which was basically the little sister school.

Then the phone rang. It bleeped away, violntly in it's holder. Megumi picked it up and answered it in a voice that she only ever used in front of her ,mother. Usually when she was alone she would answer it as "What'dya Want?" but now she answered it in a very formal voice. "Tad Household, Megumi Tad Speaking. Who? Oh.. OH!!!" She glanced at Aika Meaningfully. "Sure.. Aika, Here." She said, passing the phone to Aika.

It was Shindou.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After telling Shindou to hold on, Aika ran to the safety of her room to talk to him. She didn't want her family to see the tears welling up in her eyes. Why was he calling her NOW? Why not as soon as she left school? Was he going to apologise?

"Shindou, i am soo s-"she started but his rough voice interrupted her. As he spoke, his voice broke and he sounded even more nervous than when he had agreed to hold on. For a moment she had thought he was going to hang up but he had obviously thought better of it.

"Aika. I only called to tell you... to tell you that what you did today..." he started. It sounded as if he was stuttering slightly and his teeth were chattering. It had obviously taken a long time to take the effort to call. "What you did... i don't think i can forgive you. I mean, Monshu Kong? He's our sworn enemy, first he stole the record deal we were offered, we could be millionaires by now, if we had got it! And then, he steals my girlfriend! I mean, HOW COULD YOU!" he eventually screamed. Aika could imagine his face now. It must have gone from blushing to bright red from anger.

"He... I...i don't know how it happened... he enticed me. But you... the fight... i don't know how... I'm so sorry!" she said, tears pouring down her face. "I know you can't forgive me, but.. Can't we try? I mean i know what i did was wrong, but what you did was wrong too."

"I...I'M sorry Aika. But not because of what i did. Because... of what I'm doing now. I'm sorry Aika. It's over." He hung up.

Aika thought about it. Should she cry? After all, Shindou, the love of her life, the apple of her eye, had just ditched her for something that was just as much her, fault as it was his. But, rather than shivering in sadness, her whole body began to shiver in anger. How DARE he do this to her? After all they had been through!!! "Ha, I will show him. I'll would make him SO jealous he will be dying to have me back!" and with that she set out. Not to her friend's houses to have a shoulder to cry on. Not to Shindou's to beg him to take her back. But to Monshu's.

Monshu was staying at a huge mansion Hotel on the Bithwerd estate, the most expensive estate on the city. It was actually rumered that the famous Bellowchy Emporo (very famouse japanese opera singer that was as hard to get hold of as Paris Hilton's hairdresser) was staying in the poshest of the many hotels there, which, of course was not true. Aika should know. Because Monshu was renting out the whole place for his family and friends while he was staying in Tokeo.

To walk across the path you had to stay completely stay, stray on the grass and thousands of voices shouting "Keep off the grass!" screamed at her in different languages from the megaphones on the sides of the walls. She had to wait a while in reception for Monshu. She had been told allready three times that he was in a meeting or at a conference, but she wasn't taking it. After all the times she had had to do this for He-who-sucks she wasn't taking anything. She insisted untill eventually they called Monshu's room and he crashed downstairs to meet her.

"Aika!" he said. His nose was all bandaged all which, scarily, suited him. He looked really handsome and aika couldn't take her eyes off him. But she was allowed now. This was all for shindou. And she wasn't just going to flirt with Monshu, she was going to COMPLETELY entice him. When he was hers and they were the perfect couple, all over the newspapers, then shindou would see. He would see how wrong he was for getting rid of her. He would see what he was missing.

"Monshu! i've been trying to get hold of you. Are you ok? I can't BEE-LEEEVE what That idiot did to you. Hes so stupid somtimes. He like thinks he can own me or somthing. But im free now!" she said smiling. It wasn't hard to pull off the whole, inecent and gorgeus look, she had seen them on the telly, so she just copyed.

"free?" Monshu recoiled. For a moment he looked like he wasn't falling for it, that aike could suddenly change without Shindou which, of course she couldn't. She could try to ignore him but, deep down she knew it wasn't the end with him. But then Monshu smiled. "You are not together anymore? Why that is sad but wonderfull. Sad for him, perfect for me! Aika, i cannot stay down here to descuss my private life," he said pointing around the hotel lobby. It was crammed full and, allthough they tried to make it unobvious, many people with large cameras hanging from they're necks were listening into their conversation. "would you...like to come to my room?"

Moshu Kong's room. In the poshest hotel in Japan. This 15 year old girl. This celebrity. This was unbeleiveable. This was...PERFECT!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Monshu's Apartment was more straightforward then Aika had imagined it. She had imagined it as though a bachelor pad you see in films, but rather than exciting computer games and black shiny floors, the whole place was in creams and had brown rugs round the place. So... sophisticated. So...not Monshu.

He led her to the dining room in this mysterious place. It was bigger that Aika's whole house! Sitting at a huge table was somone with a tall hat on and bright blue suit, next to him was a short women who was very pretty and had many beutiful features. These were Monshu's parents.

"MooMoo!" His mother cooed, "i wondered where you had got to. I heard there was a crazed fan at the door for you again, when will they ever learn!?" she laughed and suddenly noticed Aika behind her precious "MooMoo". Aika squirmed. He lived with his PARENTS? Monshu was 17, going on 18. And yes he was only in Tokeo signing a new record contract but why were his parents with him? How could she flirt with them around? She felt a sudden anguish and Monshu felt that. Silently, behind his back, Monshu held onto Aika's hand to help her.

"Mother," Monshu said as his mum stood up. Unlike her son, she was short and had perfectly blonde hair which was natural, Aika thought. "Mother this is Aika. The one from school. She is upset, she just broke up with Shindou-" he started but his mother interupted.

"SHINDOU?" She screamed. "the one that did...this to you?" she indicated his bandaged nose. "you brought the girl who caused this to our apartment to meet US?" she raged, going bright red. But monshu stayed calm.

"mother, it was not Aika's fault. Neither shindou's. i was just – in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't blame her please. I want her to meet dad. Did i mention that she writes songs, father?" he said turning to his father. The man with the tall hat stood up. Allthough he was old looking he was most deffinatly as handsome as his son. And as kind-hearted.

"aika tad, i am Josho kong, monshu's Father, ah, i have heard much about you. Excuse my wife, it is not every day our son come's home from school with a bleeding nose – " he started as his wife murmered "yes, and it's not everyway that he brings home the reason for it either" but all the others in the room ignored this comment, even Monshu. He obviously respected his mother greatly and did not want to hurt her feelings, no matter how much he liked Aika.

"hello mr Kong. May i ask you a question,?" she said, smiling a short caring smile his way. She understood that Monshu's father obviously was a kind gentleman, and, somewhere, she had heard his name before.

When she asked where she had heard it, mr Kong replied, "Why, i am my son's manager, of course, i am the owner of King Kong records. I have an inkling that that is why our Monshu has brought you to see us." But seeing Aika's puzzled face he continued, "oh, has he not told you yet? Why, i am looking for a female Duet singer to accompany Monshu on his tour in Europe. I assume that is why you brought her?" he asked Monshu. Suddenly he quietly whispered in his son's ear, "not just to upset your mother, eh?"

He was barey audible but Aika caught what he had said. Mrs kong caught it too. She stood up again, after which she had sat back down earlier. Her face seamed kinder this time. "Ah, sorry we got off on the wrong foot, dear child, i'm affraid i was a little preoccupied. We do so try to keep our son safe – you should see how many girls go after him to boost their popularity or to make someone jeleous. But i can see, you are different. I'm so sorry, please accept my apologies. I'm sure you are a good girlfriend for our dear little moo..erm.. Monshu" she said, smiling.

"i'm not his gir-" Aika started but Monshu interupted.

"Yes. good girlfriend."


End file.
